Pitch Black
by Adsuki
Summary: This is about Natsuki from the day she lost her mom and her dog, Duran, to the day she is in Junior High School on how she met Fujino Shizuru. Can she accept the death of her mom and be friends with Shizuru? Or will her loniness be the death of her?
1. The Beginning

Perfect, it's just another word that I hate. Perfection sounds even worse to those weak souls around me. Let me start at the begging on how my soul was broken.

I was just four years old, living with my mom and my pet dog, Duran. I was so happy back then. I was living in the land of Fuka, walking by Duran's side to a toy store. I was just smiling, skipping along the sidewalk. After my mom came out of the store with her gentle smile from the grocery store, I ran across the street with Duran not knowing a car was bombing through the streets. My mom was starting to freak out but Duran pushed me out of the way making it safely to the sidewalk with me. The car came to a stop and the driver rolled his window down.

"Watch where you go, kid!" the man said, taking off again.

I started to cry by my mom picked me up and held me into a warm embrace. I started to smile again, wishing for the pain to go away. I just smiled at my mom, to show her everything was okay. I was trying to be strong, like I was a soldier at the front line. My mom put me down and took me home so she could go to work. As I ran inside, I went to the TV and turned it on to catch my favorite program. Rugrats. It was so popular when I was growing up. My mom walked into the kitchen to make some dinner. I requested for sushi so she made sushi for me.

I was lucky to have a mom that I loved so much. As she put a plate of sushi in front of me, I started to eat it slowly, making sure Duran didn't get any but he was good to not be a food hound, just to eat his own food. My mom kissed my forehead and went off to her work. She gotten into her red car and drove off to an Island where she worked for an Organization for District One. That day, I felt something was going to happen. So after the Rugrats marathon was over, I ran with Duran to the Island where my mom worked at. I open the wooden door, and peeked in to see my mom. She turned around with a smile.

"Natsuki, did you walk here all by yourself?" she said.

I shook my head and said, "No. Duran came with me."

Duran stick his head through the door and walked in. Right then, my mother had gotten a call from District One. I don't know what was going on or what was happening. My mother was worried so she gotten me and Duran into the car. I buckled up and held onto Duran when my mom got in. She buckled up and took off; hopping no one was following her. I wanted to know but just saw we were driving on a road that was nearby a cliff.

"Mommy, what's going on?" I asked her, holding onto Duran tight.

"I won't let them have you, Natsuki."

Those were my mom's last words before she saw two cars blocking the road. She turned the steering wheel and realized the car went off the cliff. We both screamed but, I lost Duran, lost the only one I cared for, my mom. I was lying in a hospital bed, still alive. God wanted me to live on for a reason. I was in pretty bad shape but two guys from District One were talking in the doorway of my room at the hospital, that I might not remember what happen. As the walked out and closed the door, I was in a comma for months. I couldn't remember how long I was in that comma but I was sad when I came out of it, the doctor told me what happen. I broke into tears, crying onto the doctor, wanting to die.

I just went on life without a care in the world. I just ditched school but gotten enrolled into Fuka Academy. I moved my stuff into the girl's dorm where I could have a room all by myself. I made myself lunch, went to class and sat at my assigned desk, making a vow to banish everything just to get revenge at District One.

"I'm not going to trust anyone. I'm not going to have a friend; I'm not going to fall in love. I will get revenge at District One for killing my mom and Duran."

I looked up at my English teacher, babbling on about stuff. I just sat through class till the bell rang. One of the students came to me and looked right into my eyes. I looked back at the young girl that had a warm smile on my face. I thought I was going to be sick, just having a mad face, and trying to act tough like I didn't care about anything or anyone in my life.

"What do you want?" I asked the young girl.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me and my friends. Show you around the school?" She said, wanting to be friends with me.

"Beat it. I'm not interested in friendship nor am I looking for it."

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom to hide my rudeness to the girl. I know she was being nice but I threw it right into her face. I walked through the halls, looking for a snack machine to get lunch from. I didn't know my way around school but I started to hear voices around the corner from my classroom. As I leaned against the wall and eased drop on a conversation, I was hopping to get some information where I could buy food from.

"Fujino Shizuru, I'm very disappointed in you. How can you go on life acting like the princess at this school?" A woman said, complaining to this Shizuru girl.

"Miss Suzushiro, do you even know how it feels to go through this school with fan girls at you?" Shizuru said.

I just walked off, hearing Shizuru say about having fan girls at her made me sick. I just decided to ditch school and go to a restaurant for food. Instead f a restaurant, I went to a fast food place called McDonalds. It was popular around Fuka Academy. So I decided to get a big Mac and paid for it. As I leaned against the railing, I heard my number being called and I took the tray. I turned around and walked to sit at this small table.

I heard a worker yelling from this girl being clumsy. I turned to see what was going on and that was the first time I laid eyes on her. She had short brown hair, green eyes, green as the grass. Her glasses went straight but curved down at the corner of her eyes, with the lens on top of the frames. I saw another women with long golden hair, purple eyes that dinosaur was running around, scaring little kids.

"She's actually sticking up for this girl and yelling at the worker? Must be my day to be an emo."

I didn't know why I was seeing these people being nice but, maybe it had to do with me. I don't know.

It was the second day at school, wanting to ditch it. So I decided to ditch all of my classes and stroll through the gardens where it seems to be nice and quite to be alone. I didn't know if the school director owned this garden I assumed. I wasn't sure but as I was thinking about my mother, I started to feel hatred through my heart, feeling the pain all over again of accepting she was gone, forever. I went to the far end of the garden where there pink flowers, trying to figure out why I could see my mother smiling so happily. Maybe I loved to garden, but I didn't know what she did in her spare time.

I put my hand down to the flower, and grabbed it into my palm feeling the pedals brush against the palm of my hand. More images of my mom smiling went through my soul, hearing it scream out in pain.

"You shouldn't do that." A girl said from behind in a Kyoto accent.

My eyes widen, feeling disturbed from own solitude of time from a presence. I let the flower go and spun around to see this girl… This long light brown hair that was flying in the air, I didn't know why my pain went away during that time. Her dark red eyes just starting into my green eyes, wanting to know what I was doing.

"Why not?" I said in a rude tone, grumbling my pain off from my shoulder.

"Flowers are meant to be loved because they're trying to bloom to become beautiful in their short time of life."

My eyes widen, feeling weaken to this girl. My thoughts racing to run away but I couldn't move my body for some reason.

"Whatever." I said, "They're going to die anyway. Everything dies."

I didn't know who she was but that voice sounded familiar. It hit me; she was the one who had her own fan club, fan girls walking behind her, it just made me sick.

"Are you feeling okay Miss…? Kuga-san is it?" She just put her innocent smile to strike at my heart.

"Sorry but you got me mixed up with someone else." I said, and started to walk to another part of the garden.

She followed me, trying to get me to open up to her. I wasn't sure what she wanted from me then.

"You're the new student, Kuga-san. I recognized you from anywhere. Can you tell me why you acting so cold?" She said, with that Kyoto accent.

I was started to get annoyed, irritated from her. I just wanted to be alone, that's all I wanted was to be left alone. My soul was already dead so why should I open up when I'm dead inside?

"Leave me alone." I said.

"Okay, Miss Kuga-san. I'm sorry if I bothered you but break is over. Shouldn't you get back to class?" She said in a sweet tone.

I looked back at her and just kept on walking. I walked back to the girl's dorm, slamming the door behind me. I walked to the fridge and saw that the fridge was empty.

"Damn. Nothing to eat." I said.

Then I heard a knocking at the door, wondering who it could be.

"Go away!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry but I thought I would give you a homecoming gift," a women with a Kyoto accent said.

My eyes widen; couldn't believe how she could find me at the girl's dorm or, was she my next door neighbor? I walked to the door and open it slowly, keeping my body in front of it. As I look around the corner, I saw her again. The one with the dark red eyes. Actually, her eyes were between dark red and brown pretty much.

"What do you want?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I wanted to give you this home cooked meal, Miss Kuga-san. I'll just leave it down here for you." She said.

The girl put a plate with foil over it and put mayo down by it as well. As she gave me one last warm smile, she started to walk down the hall. I don't know why but I open the door stepping over the food to stand in the middle of the hallway.

"Wait! What is your name, Miss?" I shouted at her, seeing she was almost to the stairs.

She turned around with a warm smile. "My name is Fujino Shizuru. May I ask what your name is?"

"Kuga Natsuki, Shizuru." As I replied back.

I walked back to the food and grabbed it, heading back into my dorm. I didn't know why but, for some reason, I was starting to feel weak through out my soul, as if her kindness was starting to get to me. I went to a small table where a TV was and put the plate down. I took the foil off and I could smell my favorite food, Curry Strew. I walked back to the door and grabbed the mayo from the ground then closed the door. I turned around and locked it before I went to sit back down at the table. I open the bottle of mayo and started to pour it onto the Curry Strew Shizuru gave me. I saw chopsticks by me at the table; I grabbed them and broke them in half. I started to dig in, tasting the food.

"It needs more mayo," I said.

Whatever was left in the bottle of mayo, I put it on my Curry Strew, being fond of mayo now. I turned the TV off and changed it to the _Rugrats_, still watching it while I'm thirteen even.


	2. Shizuru and the Rise of Duran

_This is from Shizuru's eyes. Also, __**kawaii**__ means cute in Japanese. Also, if there are big gaps between stuff, then you know its switching from Shizuru or Natsuki's eyes to the other one._

I was walking towards school, wondering what the day would bring me. But, for some reason, I thought I saw a glimpse of Natsuki walking away from school. I know she didn't want to be bothered so I minded my own business by going to class. As Haruka approached me, I let a heavy sigh out.

"Hello, Suzushiro-san. Can I help you with something?" I said, with a warm smile.

"Fujino-san, you know damn well why I'm here. I saw you dropping food for that Kuga person. She's big trouble, Shizuru. So why do you hang out with her anyway?" Haruka said, in a tough tone of trying to protect her rival, me.

"Ara, I thought she could use a home cook meal," I said, trying to keep that smile on my face, "is that so wrong?"

"I guess not. But if you start to hang out with her, you might be in trouble," Haruka said.

The teacher just walked in to teach us History, wanting everyone to take their seats. I sat down at my desk by the window, behind Haruka. I took my History book out and open it where we left off. I was thinking what Haruka told me but couldn't but feel sorry for Natsuki. I don't know her reason being at Fuka Academy but my reasons were clear to everyone. I wanted to be normal, not be a princess at the school like my parents wanted me to but yet, I still did traditional Japanese stuff such as tea ceremony and going through tea gardens.

As the bell rang for History to be over with, I walked to the gardens where I first Natsuki, hopping she might be there. As I walked through the gardens, feeling how it was nice and cool out, I couldn't find Natsuki anywhere. I just let a sigh out and walked to the court yard to see what Haruka might be doing. As I could feel my fan club following me, I just sat by Haruka with her friend, Yukino. Yukino was such a shy one but had a good heart. I always hear stories from Haruka how she have been protecting Yukino ever since they were little. As I recognized the uniform she had on, I started to wonder if she might be in the same grade as Natsuki.

"Kikukawa-san, you're in Junior High School, right? 7th grade?" I asked.

Yukino just pushed her glasses up a bit and started to stutter a bit.

"Y-Yeah. W-why, Miss Fujino-sama?" acting all shy.

I couldn't help it but smile as she looked so kawaii.

"I was wondering, is Natsuki in the same grade as you are?"

"N-No. She's in eighth grade but she seems scary," she said, hiding behind Haruka a bit.

I just let a soft giggle out as Haruka looked at me.

"You're not seriously interested in her, are you?"

"Oh-ho, but I am serious, Suzushiro-san," I said to her. I heard someone was talking about the new student being in a fight by the courtyard where I was.

"Please excuse me, Suzushiro-san and Kikukawa-san," I said in a polite manner with a small bow. I got up and run to where the kids were gathering up.

"Shizuru!" Haruka yelled out but then just continued to eat lunch with Yukino.

Once I arrived to the fight, I forced my body to get through everyone to see a kid on the ground, having a bloody nose. I looked up to see who it was and I saw her. The blue hair women, the green eyes, the mad irritated emo look, I was surprise she was this violent.

"Kuga-san… What have you done?" I said with a sad tone in my mouth, trying to figure out why the clouds where shadowing over Natsuki.

"He started it, Shizuru! He thinks it's funny that I live by myself!" She said in a piss off tone. She just ran away from the whole thing.

"_Kuga-san, what's going on with you?"_ as those thoughts were racing through my mind.

I ran after her Natsuki but by the time I made it to the front gates of the school, she was gone. No where to be found. I was wondering, why was she so violent for? Why was she so mad and trying to go on through life? I wanted her to open up to me but I know that would take time. I heard the bell ring, knowing lunch was over. I headed back to class, hopping that Natsuki might come back. I couldn't stop thinking about her, what I saw. I tried to forget about it but I know Haruka was Yukino's little Knight. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at that thought, on how they were friends for so long.

School was over, and the only thing left to do was head to a tea ceremony Mashiro-sama, the head director of the school, wanted me to attend to for some business clients she had. As I approached the tea gardens, I just stopped and couldn't do anything but attend the tea ceremony. So I walked to a small house to get changed for the clients. As everything was set and ready to go, Mashiro came in, sitting in her wheelchair with a gentle smile.

"Shizuru-chan, you can go home if you want. Thank you for making such a beautiful tea ceremony," Mashiro told me.

I smiled and put a hand on cheek with a small blush appearing on my face.

"Thank you, Miss Mashiro-sama. But if it's alright, I would like to stay?" I asked her.

"Okay, Shizuru-chan. I don't mind," she said, having Fumi, her best friend and maid to take care of her, to help her down to the ground to sit by Shizuru.

I still couldn't stop thinking about Natsuki, if she might be in trouble. The only thing I could do was pray to God for Natsuki's safety. I saw a tall white man walking in. He had black hair, wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a gray vest under his black coat. As his black tie was a bit crooked, I bowed politely.

"Welcome, sir. I am Fujino Shizuru. And by me is Mashiro-sama, director of this school," I said in a sweet tone.

"Yes, Miss Mashiro-sama and Miss Shizuru-sama, the ones who I am suppose to meet," the man said, in a deep rough tone.

"Please forgive me for sounding rude but are you the only client that's supposed to come?" I said, wondering if it was just one man or not.

The tall skinny man just gave a light chuckled off his voice, smiling like if I was funny.

"I'm sorry. I am the only client Mashiro-sama is meeting. Anyway, Mashiro-sama," the man said, looking towards Mashiro with a serious look on his face, "you know why I'm here. It's about Kuga Natsuki. I want to make sure this girl for District One gets a good education. After all, her mom sold her to us."

I was a bit in a shook that Natsuki's mother would sell her own daughter? Why? Why would she do that? Was it for money? Or was it for Natsuki's own protection? I didn't know what was going back then anyway. So I had to put all the pieces together.

I was wondering where I was that night while Shizuru was talking to a client. Wanting to know what this dark forest was, why I was there, how I gotten there, so many questions were racing through my head. As I came up to a dark creepy cave, I thought it might lead me somewhere where I could get back to school. As I took a foot inside, I could hear water dripping from the ceiling of the cave, feeling the cold water as it dropped onto my face, my hair, everywhere on me. I grumbled a bit and continued to walk. As I saw light, I just ran to it feeling a bit of cold air up my skirt. I kept on running, coming to a small room of the cave as it was a dead end.

"Welcome, Kuga Natsuki. I thought you would never find your way here," said a voice as if it could have been a kid, maybe a teen.

I couldn't tell what the voice was, or where it was coming from. As I kept my guard up, I was trying to identify who it was and where the voice was coming from. Was it male, female, or a spirit?

"Who is that!?!" I yelled out, still looking around.

"Well, it looks like my little Ice HiME has an attitude, huh?" the voice said.

I was starting to get annoyed, from this guy trying to play with my mind. I turned around and saw an eleven year kid with green hair, white t-shirt with long blue slacks as his belt kept his pants in place.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Nagi," he said.

"How did you--"

"I know your name, Natsuki? I know everyone at this school and who's destine to be a HiME," as he interrupted me.

I just gave a small growl, wanting the guy to leave me alone. As I walked to his left side a few feet, I heard a roar let out. I turned around to see a shadow moving on the cave wall. I looked up and saw where the moon light was starting to come out to shine better light into the cave. I looked back at the shadow to see a purple monster with sharp teeth around its mouth, its yellow small red pupil eyes starting at me and Nagi, seeing me how I was food.

"You better call your Child, Natsuki. If you want to survive that is," as he said all calm, controlling the monster.

He pointed at a small rock with two guns on it, showing a grin on his face now. I looked at the rock, wondering if I should take it or not.

"Just remember. If you choose to fight by your Child side, you have to risk the most important thing to you. Oh, and one more thing. Your Child was a gift from your mother before she died," Nagi said last, disappearing onto top of the cave's roof, where he was watching the fight.

"Risk the one I love the most? No problem," I said, running towards the rock.

I didn't care what Nagi said, only if I knew my mom left me something behind, then I would start to fight for her life. I slide to the rock and grabbed the two pistols seeing a white light flash before my eyes. As I stood up, I held onto the pistols tight, pointing at the monster. The monster just roared, trying to scare me. I pulled the trigger and let an ice bullet right at the monster, seeing how it wasn't effective. I heard a wolf how, getting me startled. I turned around to see a mechanical wolf with two cannons on his back. His eyes glowing red and ran towards the purple monster to protect me. As I saw the mechanical wolf fight for me and getting injured, I couldn't stand by and watch. I was wondering, is this the _Child_ Nagi was telling me about?

"Duran!" I yelled out, "Load silver cartage and…"

Duran gotten the silver cartage out on both sides then loaded it in both of his cannons that was on his back.

"…Fire!" I yelled at him.

I saw Duran firing the silver cartage and blowing the monster up. I was trying to figure out what that was about but I wasn't sure. Nagi came out of no where in front of me, grinning.

"Bravo, Natsuki. You truly are a HiME. You destine to fight monsters like these known as Orphans, though they look different so watch out. They can attack anytime," Nagi explained to me.

I just finished the meeting up with the Mashiro's client decided to head back to the girls dorm. I felt bad though to leave Haruka and Yukino without saying anything so I decided to go there first. As I saw them walking by, I ran up to them smiling.

"Hello girls. I'm sorry for ditching you at lunch today," as I apologized to them.

Haruka smiled and pat my shoulder gently.

"It's fine. You want to be Student President, right? Then you must make sure everything is in order. But just remember, I'm going to run against you," Haruka told me, smiling like her old self as if were friends. We were friends, even if she was my rival, I still look at her as my best friend in the world.


	3. Nagi's Evil Plan

_This is through Natsuki's eyes now. Then it's through Shizuru's eyes. And also, I had to have Nagi and Mashiro talk about Shizuru's fate of becoming a HiME as well. And to make everything more interesting, the last part of this chapter would be about Nagi and Mashiro talk about the events before the next chapter of the forest._

I was still wondering what _Orphans_ were the next day after I encountered one, trying my best to get it out of my head. I wanted to tell someone but I was all alone in this world. As I decided to go to school the next day, I went to see the director of the school, wanting to know everything.

Nagi was standing in Mashiro's room, looking back at her. As he was grinning with his eyes closed, he was thinking about the last HiME.

"Mashiro, your top student at this school, Shizuru, also has the power to become a HiME. So tonight at the tea garden, her powers will awaken," Nagi said in his cold tone.

Mashiro looked back at Nagi was she was still in bed, having doubts about everything, about the students becoming HiME and losing their loved ones if their Child was destroyed.

"Very well, Nagi-kun. Do what you must but don't hurt her," Mashiro said.

I just walked up to the front door of Mashiro's mansion, putting my hand on the door, while knocking on it hard. I felt some pain through my white knuckles though. Nagi just looked at Mashiro, disappearing. Fumi came to the front door and open it slowly. As I looked at the tall white women with pink hair, I couldn't figure out why she was dress up as a maid, looking so young but her smile gave me the creeps.

"Is the director of the school in?" I asked her.

Fumi smiled and replied, "Yes, she is, Miss Kuga-san. We have been excepting you."

She walked to the side, opening the door some more but for me to walk in as well. As I walked in slow, I couldn't help but to see expensive stuff, wondering who this director of the school was. As the director of the school came to me in her wheelchair, I couldn't help but stare at the small child, looking around 13, maybe 14 years old. Her light purple hair was so long and shiny, her cloths looked like they were outdated.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you the director of the school?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am. My name is Kazahana Mashiro," she said with a gentle smile on her face, "and I've been expecting you as well, Kuga Natsuki. Are you here to find out what a HiME and orphans are?"

I nodded my head slowly, keeping my eyes sharp on her, making sure she wouldn't try anything funny.

"HiME stands for **'Hi'**ghly-advanced **'M'**alterializing **'E'**quipment to fight _'Oprhans'_ and you HiME's must defeat these Orphans to save the school," as Mashiro was explaining to me.

I just stood there, listing to Mashiro about everything, not understanding till that day, yes, that day came. I will always remember that one day I was trapped in the dark forest. Yes, the dark forest that no sun light could get through except at night, the moon light would shine just a bit to show you a small path to safety. To a cave, maybe the same forest where I gotten Duran from. I decided to go for a walk when I left Mashiro's mansion. As I walked towards the garden, I saw the far end of it to see the same spot I saw Shizuru for the first time. I couldn't stop but to walk over there. As I stopped to stare at the pin flowers, I just put my hand close to it to feel the pedals brush my palms a bit, I heard Shizuru's voice for some reason.

"You shouldn't do—"

"I know already, Shizuru," I said, turning around to see no one, "W-what's going on? Am I losing it? Or am I becoming found of Shizuru?"

I couldn't stop but think of those questions that were racing through my head. It had to be a fluke. I heard screaming from where. I looked around, trying to figure where it was coming out but when I heard birds flying out of a forest, I just started at the trees that looked evil, like they had a wicked smile on their face that no human eyes could see. I took a step then another step then started to walk, getting closer to the trees until I ran inside to save the person.

I just finished meeting with Yukino, wanting to make sure her feature would be with her favorite home room teacher I had when I was in Eight Grade. As I went to the girl's dorm, I wanted to see if Natsuki was alright. As I packed my stuff up in the student council room, I proceeded to the girl's dorm, wondering if Natsuki was home or not. I walked up the carpet steps inside, looking at the white walls smiling. As I walked to the door that had room 204 on it, I knocked on the wooden door gently. As I heard no answer, I just felt heartbroken that when I wanted another true friend, she would just shut me out. I proceeded down stairs; feel like being alone for a change.

As I heard screaming, I ran towards the forest where the screaming was coming from. I threw my bag to the wall of the girl's dorm, running fast as I could. I couldn't bear but to hear that screaming, worrying it could be Natsuki. I started to run out of breath, breathing heavy. I just had to take a rest so I stopped at the gardens where Natsuki and I first met, at the garden that the director of the school loves so much. As I felt something bad was going to happen to Natsuki, I could sense something in the wicked forest. I looked at the wicked trees, seeing the branches moving.

"Kuga-san," I whispered underneath my breath.

I ran into the forest, in hope to find Natsuki safe. Little did I know, I would have gotten a Child and found out I was a HiME.

_Meanwhile at Mashiro's mansion…_

Nagi was looking out the window with his white skinny arms cross each other, just having that grin of his face. Mashiro's purple eyes couldn't rest at ease, knowing what would become of Natsuki and Shizuru in the forest.

"Soon, Mashiro, those two will learn what it takes to be a HiME. On to fight against the forest with the orphans or they will die trying," Nagi said with a rough tone as if he was excited about it, want to watch what is going to go through the forest.

"Nagi, make sure they don't die, alright?" Mashiro said in a sad tone, trying to calm herself down from the thoughts of the girls might die.

"Don't worry, Mashiro. They won't die. They won't die," Nagi said, chuckling a bit, "and then, I would make sure the Obsidian Prince would rise once again!"

Nagi then laughed evilly, having Mashiro even more worried. Mashiro couldn't bare the pain and had her maid, Fumi, to wheel her to her car so she could do some shopping. Nagi watched Mashiro and Fumi walk out, and then he turned to the window to look at the forest, the forest he liked to call… _The Forest of Death._ For some reason, Nagi just got a big kick of seeing brand new HiME's getting their powers but also struggling through everything.

"Don't worry, Master. I will make sure this HiME will be something you will never forget. I promise you that, Master," Nagi said, rubbing his chin gently, wondering who the Obsidian Prince was taking control of, who he was sleeping in.

_Sorry this is a bit shorter than the first two chapters but, I wanted the next chapter to take place of the dark forest, and only the forest where Shizuru and Natsuki have to fight to survive. Hope you guys like the next chapter and also, here's some stuff for the people who gave me reviews so far._

_**ShizNat:**__ Thank you for your good review. This story line is very hard to figure out, on how Shizuru started to fall in love with Natsuki and how Natsuki became close to Shizuru. I wanted to write my first ShizNat story but wanted to start from Natsuki's first encounter with Shizuru following through school._

_**shiznats: **__Thank you for your good review to. I would like to say to you and __**ShizNat**__ that this will be updated when I come up with a new chapter but it will be late at night. If there is any delay, I would make sure I will let everyone know on my profile._


	4. The Dark Forest

_This goes through Natsuki's eyes first then it can go either way between Natsuki and Shizuru eyes by telling the story._

I was wondering through the forest, seeing how dark it was. It was like the darkness consuming everything, having shadows playing tricks on your mind. I know it was playing tricks on my mind. At times, I could hear Shizuru's voice at times, wondering why I'm feeling so weak around her. I tried to shake her off my head but, I couldn't.

"Well, Natsuki. Look who decided to come and see who was screaming. So you do have a heart after all," said a voice.

As I tried to recognize it, I immediately knew who it was. It was Nagi, the one who tricked me into fighting by Duran's side. I turned around to look at the short Nagi that was sitting on a tree branch, a bit too hard to see him clearly.

"What do you want, Nagi?" As I asked him in a moody way, as if I was irritated about something.

Nagi couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, Natsuki. Shizuru is walking through this same forest as you are and tonight, your both are going to work together with your Child or you both can die," Nagi said as he disappeared into the trees.

I couldn't believe what I just heard, no, I couldn't believe what I heard. Shizuru was a HiME? Or was this just some plan for me to kill some more orphans? Maybe it was a shape shifter, or maybe Nagi was telling the truth. I couldn't think of Shizuru becoming a HiME and losing the most people that are most important to her. I would try everything in my power to not see Shizuru cry in any way. What am I thinking? Am I starting to be interested in Shizuru Fujino? That can't be. I couldn't stop thinking about it, stop thinking that I'm a lesbian. No, I must continue and find my way out of the forest before it was too late. I walked on tree branches, hearing twigs break in half. I tried my best to walk quite in these woods, not wanting orphans to find me.

I was still wondering if Natsuki was okay, not wanting her to be hurt. As I could hear something from the middle of the forest, I thought it would be Natsuki, I was hopping it was Natsuki. I walked closer to the middle of the forest, getting a bad shiver through my body. I walked out of the forest, to see a castle in the middle of it, wondering what it was. I looked at the tall gray stone bricks of the castle, walking to the wooden brown door. I touched it gently, pushing it open to hear the door squeak open. I took a step inside, then another step until I walked further inside to see a weapon of a nagita, like it was the Grim Reaper's first sickle but different. This weapon had a long red handle with a red blade that was shape as a cooking knife. I put my hand to it gently, almost touching it.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," said a voice, "or you will have to fight by your Child side, Shizuru."

I was startled, turned around to look at the person. As I saw the short Nagi that Natsuki saw first, I was wondering who this guy was at first.

"Who are you?" I asked Nagi.

"I'm Nagi, gathering HiME's to fight Orphans such as Natsuki," he said, "Will you fight by her side with Kiyohime or will you let Natsuki die in this wicked forest of death?"

I was shock to hear what Nagi said, but then again, I wanted to protect Natsuki with my life. For the first time, I was starting to figure out I was developing feelings towards Natsuki. Was it because the fan girls I had follow me around, I was starting to see I was liking women? I didn't know what to do but to grab the nagita. I feel the power of it go through my hands and seeing a giant octopus with snake tentacles with faces come from the ground known as Kiyohime. I turned around and looked at Nagi.

"I'm going to save Natsuki, not caring what the coast is, even if it's my own life," I told Nagi.

I headed outside from the old beaten up castle were I could tell the wicked forest was directing me to where Natsuki was. I looked at Kiyohime and she was talking to the wicked trees that she controlled, having them protect me if I gotten lost in there. I had Kiyohime lower her head, walking onto of her middle head, having her to lift her head up. I looked over the trees to see that she was starting to crawl on the ground towards Natsuki.

I couldn't believe I was lost in this forest, not knowing where to go. I was trying to figure out where I could be at; maybe I was getting close to the outside of it, to school maybe? I was getting tired of walking in circles, wanted to go home already. As I felt a shadow creeping over me, I materialized my pistols to turn around pointing them at a bunny. I looked at the white fluffy bunny, not buying its cute act.

"Alright, show your true form, orphan," I said to it.

I saw the bunny's eyes turn blood red, growling at me. Its teeth sharp as a wolf fang, growing into a big purple orphan with that bunny face of it still.

"Duran!" I yelled out, summoning my child.

As ice came out from the ground, Duran broke through the house, shaking it off of him as he gave out a big wolf roar. I couldn't help but grin in liking to fight these monsters.

I heard a wolf roar from far away, having Kiyohime upset. I told Kiyohime to go towards the roar, wanted to see what it was. As the trees moved out of our way, I could hear everything better but not knowing an orphan was following me. I turned around to see a bird attack me off of Kiyohime, turning into a huge monster. I could tell this was an orphan Nagi was talking about, to see it was a monster.

"Kiyohime, attack," I commanded Kiyohime to attack.

I put my nagita up to the monster, swinging it around to see a long snake going through the monster from all directions. I couldn't believe what I saw, to see this weapon to come in handy for me. Kiyohime's heads went to the monster, sinking her teeth into the monster everywhere where she could get her teeth's on. I looked into the monster's eyes, making sure Kiyohime sank her teeth through the monster's body for it to die. I gotten up, dusting myself off as Kiyohime's middle head wanted me to stand on it. I climbed onto her head, making sure she lifted me up. We continued to see what the roar was.

I was jumping out f the way, not wanting the monster to hit me. I was keep shooting my ice pistol, not seeing a dent in it. Duran was even trying to head butt it, getting hit. He was still stand so I ran to him, flipping my hair back.

"Duran! Load silver cartridge and…" Seeing Duran loading the silver cartridge, I continued to what I was saying, "Fire!" I yelled out, seeing Duran fire at the monster, putting ice crystal through out its whole body.

I grinned in victory, seeing the monster fall down defeated. I hopped onto Duran's back, telling him to go and find out what that bird attack was. Not knowing what was going on, but to see Shizuru on Kiyohime's back. We both stopped in front of each, looking at each shock that we both were HiME's. That's when Nagi appeared, standing on a tree branch.

"So you both encountered each other early then I expected. Now, that you both seen each other, you must fight other each, My HiME!" Nagi yelled at us with that evil tone of his.

Shizuru couldn't believe what Nagi was telling us, wanting us to fight each other? As I got off of Duran's back, I looked at Shizuru, straight into her eyes.

"I accept Nagi's challenge to fight you, Shizuru!" I yelled out at her so she could hear me.

Shizuru made Kiyohime lower her head and jumped down to the ground when her head was low enough. As Shizuru gripped onto her nagita tight, I could see pain in her eyes as if she didn't want to fight me.

"Okay, Kuga-san. I accept Nagi's challenge as well," she said in a sad tone.

"Good! Both of you must fight each other until the one can't fight anymore. That is the rule for this match. If one dies, then the other will have her child be killed. Also, the first part is, you have to fight by each other's side since orphans are comming this way. After that, you both can fight each other," Nagi said in a strict but yet calm tone in his voice.

I made a vow to myself that I would get back at District One for killing my mom and Duran. This match would be good enough test for me to be strong, for me to go out towards District One. I made sure my pistols were ready, having my hands gripped onto it tight as could be. This fight will be the first fight I face against another HiME with Duran. Right then, I prayed to God that I would be the last one standing.


	5. The End and the Beginning

_This is the last chapter where Shizuru and Natsuki fight each other._

I was ready to fight, ready for anyone to come at me. I started to feel the wind blow my hair to the side, feeling the cold breeze as the night started to turn the forest dark, pitch black, almost impossible to see through the forest.

"Shizuru! I have something to say," I said, in a nice tone just for Shizuru.

"What is it, Kuga-san?" Shizuru asked me, wanting to know what was on my mind.

"After this, how about we have dinner later?" I said, putting a smile on my face for the first time in a long time.

Shizuru couldn't help herself but smile, wanting to get close to me.

"Kuga-san, I have something to tell you. I'm starting to develop a crush on you, seeing how your opposite of me. It turns me on for some reason," Shizuru said in a calm, sweet, gentle voice.

An orphan started to appear behind Shizuru, swinging its arm towards her. I started to run but then saw a purple octopus with snake tentacles that had faces, biting the orphan's head off. I was surprise that this Child was Shizuru's, being violent. I gripped onto my ice pistols, shooting at another orphan who was a flame orphan, coming at me. As the ice pistols worked, I looked at Nagi. I couldn't help but to see what wicked scheme Nagi had up in his sleeves.

"Good work, girls. I can see you both are getting the hang of it," Nagi said, putting his hand up, "That's enough everyone."

The orphans started to back away from me and Shizuru, seeing if we were worthy or not. I couldn't help but put a small grin on my face.

"Now, you must fight each other!" Nagi yelled at his.

"Kuga-san, whatever happens, please don't hate me," Shizuru said, having silent tears fall down from her eyes as if this fight was putting deep pain into her heart.

Shizuru put her nagita up, getting ready to fight. I put my pistol up to her face, ready to fight. As both of us were ready, we called our Child's off so it would be between us. I ran through the forest to hide from her, just to do a sneak attack. Shizuru started to run after me, running through the forest with the twigs breaking. As I climbed onto a tree, I screamed loud to attract Shizuru, ready to jump her.

As Shizuru knew what I was up to, she decided to do a sneak attack. I couldn't hear the little twigs snap in half, couldn't hear anything anymore. As I sense Shizuru's presence behind me, I turned my head to see red eyes. As lost my balance on the tree, started to fall down with my heart beating.

"_Is this… The end of me…? Have I been, defeated…?"_ I was wondering, thinking I was going to die.

As I hit the ground hard as a prick, I coughed some blood up, seeing how my vision was so blurry. I tried to get up but screamed in pain loud to feel my left arm hurting if I moved it. As Shizuru looked down at me with tears coming down, her heart couldn't take it but see me suffer in pain.

"Kuga-san, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you," Shizuru said. I couldn't see her to good but I wanted to know why she wasn't going to injured me even more until I heard my heart pound fast, each heart beat making me think of how much I started to have feelings for Shizuru. I got up, spitting out blood onto the leaves, feeling blood on my lips from that fall. As I could taste my own blood, I had gotten up, finally. As I walked towards the exit of the forest, I could feel even more pain through my whole head. I walked out of the forest to see the sun, to see Yukino and Haruka attending to me, taking care of my wounds. Back then, I wouldn't know what would have become of me, who I would have met.

As I think about then, and think of why I had dark furry fist, then I would of known why I had to fight to know of, to know why I protected Shizuru back then against him, yes, him. My old friend, the one who wanted me dead. Why did he want me dead? What was his plan? Whatever it was, it was all over until the new battle started.

_Sorry for taking a month to finish this story. I was coming up with another story line and decided to have three parts. First part is this, Pitch Black that I might redo. Not sure. Next one will be Dark Furry about a guy I made up for Natsuki to fight, two or three days after this story, and The Chronicles of Natsuki that takes place after the HiME battle. I hope you enjoy it._


End file.
